


dareth shiral.

by pirateswaan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateswaan/pseuds/pirateswaan
Summary: lavellan finds solas for one final goodbye. (set after the battle with Corypheus, but before Trespasser)





	dareth shiral.

**Author's Note:**

> I have completely neglected my ao3 and I hate myself for it, but I've mainly been publishing my works on Tumblr. Anyways, today I thought I'd upload a really angsty lavellan x solas one-shot, with my dalish inquisitor delia lavellan. If you want to know more about her, you can check out my [OC page](http://queencouslaand.tumblr.com/ocs) and read up on her! without further ado, I hope you like this <3

The path he was walking was a lonely one.

He had left behind everything that mattered to him, for the better of his people, even if it meant breaking his own and the heart of the woman he truly loved.

He kept telling himself that it was for the greater good.

But every day he was away from her, the loneliness grew inside him, Every time he now closed his eyes, he could see her smile in front of him. Every time he was at someplace quiet, he could hear her laughter in the distance. Every time he was in the forest, he could smell her scent that the wind carried with it.

It was like.. she was gone, but not really. He couldn’t touch her, couldn’t hold her, couldn’t kiss her..

She was merely a memory that kept him awake at night, so close, yet so far away.

He thought he was broken then.

But it was only now, that she was standing in front of him in the Crossroads, her arms confidently behind her back, that he would soon find out what it truly meant to be broken.

“I’m glad I found you.”

He blinked at his love a couple of times, trying to see if his mind was playing games with him again. But unlike previous times, she did not vanish. She stood right in front of him, a small smile gracing her lips.

But it wasn’t kind or happy, like he had seen so often on her lips before.

No.. it was almost.. sad.

“Delia? How did you..-?”

“How did I find you? How did I get here? How did I find out, perhaps? A lot of questions.. unfortunately we don’t have enough time to answer any of them.”

How did she find out about what?

Or did she perhaps know about his true identity? Was that even possible?

He was careful during his time with her, he was careful about what he said, careful about what he did, careful about how he behaved. Sure, others had often called him odd, but surely no one had suspected him to be the Dread Wolf?

There was no way she could have found out..

..unless..

Solas sighed and closed his eyes.

“Mythal.”

“Did you really think she’d let you absorb all her power?”

“You took her from me… you took Delia from me,” he murmured, getting angrier by the second.

He had known that drinking out of the well was bad. Not only could she have found out back then about who he truly was, but she was now also Mythal’s slave. But slave wasn’t enough for her, apparently. Delia now seemed to be her vessel.

“No, Solas. I am still me,” Delia took two steps towards him, but there was still some distance between them, “I have her memories. Her powers. Her knowledge. She left a small part of her soul for me to find it. So that I can carry out what she had wanted to do herself, but couldn’t. I am to finish what she started.”

“Why are you here, then?”

Finally, Delia closed the distance and grabbed both of Solas’ hands.

“I came here to say goodbye. One final goodbye,” Delia had always been kind and emotional and while her eyes clearly showed signs of sadness, she did not weep for him. Maybe it was because of Mythal. Or maybe, it was because of everything that had happened these past years.. it clearly had changed her, “The next time we’ll see each other, one of us has to die.”

Solas did not dare to look into her eyes. His head hung low, perhaps in shame, or perhaps in fear of giving up his plans for you.

But he had to be strong.

For his people.

“Know that I’ve always loved you..,” she cupped his cheeks with her hands and got up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his forehead, “Goodbye, ma vhenan.”

He kept his eyes shut.

One moment, he could feel the warmth of her hand on his skin.

The next second, they were gone.

And when he opened his eyes again, so was Delia.

It was only when he thought she was truly gone, that he whispered:

“Ar lath ma.”


End file.
